


I Can't Let You Leave

by MarrishxMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jordia, Maid of Gevaudan, Marrish, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Smut, Teen Wolf, banshee - Freeform, hellhound, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an additional to 5x18 from when Lydia goes after Parrish - and she actually gets to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short fix some smut haha hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> Lydia's POV.

They'd been listening intently to the Argent's story of the Maid of Gévaudan, Lydia absorbing it like a sponge, when Parrish abruptly turns on his heel to leave, saying,

"Maybe somebody should resurrect Marrie-Jeanne."

As he headed for the exit wearing a creased brow, Lydia couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in her chest. Her voice was meant to sound stronger but it came out strained,

"Don't leave."

She searched his eyes as he turned to her with a strange, almost wistful expression.

"My dreams aren't like yours, Lydia. I'm not just a harbinger of death -"

She couldn't help but see the despondent drop of his gaze to the floor before he tried to persuade her with his eyes again.

"I'm the cause of it."

Lydia didn't believe that. But she knew what it felt like, how it felt to think that the only plausible thing to do was to leave - feeling like it was your fault in the first place. But before she could argue, he turned away from her and left out the way they came from the dimly lit room.

"Jordan?"

She called for him, a slight lump rising in her chest at the thought of him actually going to leave them. Actually going to leave her. The feeling being especially prominent when he didn't turn around at the sound of his name being called.

"Jordan!"

She started to bound off towards the door, towards him. She stopped in her tracks at the sound of Gerard's gravelly voice, tainted with a balefulness that seemed to always be there.

"Let him go."

Lydia turned to him incredulously, eyes wide. What?! The three words reflected off the walls in her heart - she wouldn't dare give up on him. Not ever. Chris stepped toward her carefully, clearly sensing her sudden flare of anger. 

"Lydia, we may not need Parrish to stop the beast. We think there may be another powerful enough,"

He began somewhat warily through a stern voice,

"Who?"

Lydia felt her heart thrum against her ribcage thrice and a sparse, dotted perspiration start to form before the words finally left his lips.

"You, Lydia."

The comment caused her to sharply intake a breath involuntarily at the thought of facing that thing alone.

"But Marrie-Jeanne had help... We need Parrish."

Lydia turned on her heels to find him before it was too late... For all she knew he could already be driving away... She vehemently pushed the thought away, pining for hope. Chris interrupted her thoughts,

"He's dangerous, Lydia. He's a shapeshifter who's only beginning to learn how to use his power -"

She stopped herself from laughing in his face sardonically. She could feel a strange buzzing in her veins that came from her increased agitation and she threw her arms in the air,

"Well so am I! Argh, we don't have time for this. We. Need. Parrish. I'm going to go and find him."

She ignored them when she was being called back as she ran as fast as her weary legs could carry her, remembering just how morose Jordan's normally bright green eyes seemed to help carry her further. As soon as she opened the weighted door to leave the building, the cold night wind bit at her cheeks and another sharp pang surged through her at the sight of Jordan starting up his car and pulling out to drive away...

"Jordan!"

She called hoarsely and his head whipped up and his frown was still fixed upon his brow. At least he didn't make a move to drive away, she thought. Her heart beat frantic, She ran in her heeled boots to his car and leant through his open window, panting, leaning on the car to talk him out of this.

"Jordan, wait! Just think about what you're doing, ok? You aren't the cause of people dying. The beast is, not you - you're trying to help people stay alive, why can't you see that?!"

Lydia could feel herself almost welling up and hoped her desperation wasn't apparent, or at least not seen as pathetic. But he just gave her a small broken half smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Lydia, I can't control this... This other side of me... How can we know that?"

She was almost angry at him for giving up, shaking her head as if that would shake away what she just heard from his lips.

"Jordan. You. Haven't. Killed. Anybody. You even told Scott about how the beast set a trap at the high school in that bus when you weren't... Well you. That's how I know, because you even chased it away and fought it. Do you remember when I found you in the library today?"

She whispered her last sentence after her fervent words, as if it were a secret. In a strange way, she liked it, it felt more intimate and he looked up at her from hooded eyes. Of course he remembered, it was only this morning. He gently held a palm to her cheek as a silent tear escaped from her pained hazel eyes and she leant into his touch. His voice a hushed, reassuring murmur,

"I couldn't forget that..."

"And I can't let you leave. Please Jordan. Stay with me."

She saw what looked like a flicker of recognition in his eyes at her last three words, as if those last three words were what kept him afloat from drowning. She could see his resolve beginning to waver possibly, but he was still unsure... She couldn't handle it if he left. She'd be lost. She'd be alone. Again. She would lose the sole person on this forsaken earth that actually understood her... Cared for her... She cared deeply for him too.

She leant her forehead against his tenderly, he froze at her gesture at first but leaned back against hers, keeping his palm to her cheek. For a moment she thought she heard his breath hitch as she breathed in his warmth which he somehow still radiated when feeling this hopeless. She decided to make a move she was scared to make, but the thought of losing him overwhelmed her, made her realise just how much she didn't just need him, she wanted him. 

She slowly brushed her lips against his and pulled back, taking her time, to see his response. When he didn't pull away and she felt his blush taint his cheeks, she met his lips and planted another kiss as he responded more eagerly, she deepened the kiss for a moment longer and he pulled away all too quickly for her, as she enjoyed it far more than she had anticipated for an initially intended chaste kiss. She held a palm to his face tenderly and his free hand covered hers as they were so close. They stayed there for a moment, eyelids still closed, until she found the words she wanted to say, pulling back slightly to see his eyes.

"Please don't leave me, we can do this. Together. We'll find a way to beat this... I need you."

She rarely admitted to any vulnerability but she always let her walls down for Jordan. With this realisation, not only did she know just how connected they were, she didn't want to go back. His eyes flickered with a new sense of hope and he smiled faintly,

"Ok, but I gotta find a way to control the other side of me... And you're the only person that can reach me... Thank you, Lyds."

His cheeks tainted pink once more as he knew he needed her in more ways than one, and through her new nickname rolling off of his tongue like second-nature. And she did too, and she loved it as she welcomed the warm feeling it gave her. She nodded, a small smile of victory tugging at her lips. She met his lips briefly again for a chaste kiss as she stepped back, allowing him to get out the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was written really quickly so it's probably really bad haha, please don't judge lol. Also I couldn't find the exact words from the show so I'm just gonna have to edit those when I find out haha.


End file.
